


just another day in her superhero life

by Hyoushin



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack-ish, Gen, Kamala Writes Fanfic, stony fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin
Summary: She realized why Cap and Iron Man engaged in a protracted exchange of saliva felt like deja-vu.





	just another day in her superhero life

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Kamala writes a Steve/Tony fanfic, Kamala’s fanfic comes true in front of her eyes (she sees Steve and Tony kiss, hold hands…), Kamala thinks she’s got reality-bending powers](http://stonystonysto.tumblr.com/post/154222000959/some-aaverse-stevetony-prompts-steve-or-tony)
> 
> I just wanted to have some fun, thanks for letting me borrow it :)

Whatever black magic allowing this particular occurrence—Kamala Khan wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or not. In the superhero business, where science was defied on a daily basis and magic did actually exist even if not exactly the HP kind, what looked like a coincidence was usually anything but. Because what were the chances of witnessing Captain America kissing the soul out of Iron Man, on a mound of rubble and against a background of camera flashes and zealous reporters, after a close one with a green, reptile-y thingy stupidly known as Fin Fang Foom—which, by the way, scary stuff. A bit ridiculous. But scary anyway. _Seriously._ The pics being uploaded to her Insta may prove it.

“Thing is,” Kamala said to herself while watching Cap and Iron Man going for it, again, like they were in a world-ending situation in a trashy YA novel, “this looks very, very familiar _.”_

“Maybe that’s coz they been sucking face nonstop since last week. Can’t keep their hands to themselves either. It traumatizes you just like the thought of what mom and dad had to do so you could exist.”

And someone happened to overhear. Mortifying.

She whirled around to find Hawkeye perched on a bent and abused streetlight, a bored out of his mind expression fixed on his face.

There were many things in Hawkeye’s remark that merited a _please,_ _do elaborate_ but she supposed her heart wouldn’t be able to take it so, with a pesky blush, Kamala decided on, “…since last week?”

“Yep,” Hawkeye confirmed, popping the p as hard as was annoyingly possible. “They’ve been so nauseatingly _sweet_. At least Cap has the decency to get embarrassed but Tony? Dude’s shameless. The pet names. All The _pet names_!” A full body shudder stressed the underlying horror in his otherwise dry tone.

“You’d think people in love would have some consideration and not flaunt it in front of single dudes but whatever, it’s not like it concerns _me_ ,” he uttered in a decidedly not-whine, gesturing at himself with the end of an explosive arrow, “because I’m a lone wolf, you know, the cool, nonchalant type.”

“Uh, okay?” Kamala wasn’t paying much attention anymore as she realized why Cap and Iron Man engaged in a protracted exchange of saliva felt like deja-vu: she could swear it was a scene of a WIP she published last Monday; she perfectly recalled spending an entire afternoon tearing her hair out, debating on the grammaticality of one sentence from grammar hell. And of course, the frustration brought on by descriptions of pre-kissy moments—how many times could you say _gazing into each other’s eyes_ without it sounding trite?! Writing shouldn’t be this hard, Kamala mentally wailed, but it was dammit!

Another reason to fangirl on Captain Marvel, she thought, not that she needed any more of those. The newest instalment of her space-western epic was _just so awesome._

With a sigh, Kamala whipped out her phone, tapped on the notes app and scanned the outline of her next chapter. She gasped, deleting the file immediately. If her fanfic-writing abilities somehow were influencing reality like a side-effect of a magical conspiracy, as she was coming to fiercely suspect, Kamala didn’t want to picture what Cap would be like if Iron Man were to be kidnapped by an Ultron-Doom team up.

 


End file.
